


What is Left?

by Delirious21



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Depressing, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: Megatron takes time to sit and think, of course, that's all he really does anymore, isn't it? Thinks and thinks and destroys himself.Tumblr ask by annon
Kudos: 3





	What is Left?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing with Megatron condemning himself. Whether he deserves it or not is up to you, as it always has been.

Megatron always knew a day would come when the war would end. Of course, he always imagined himself towering over Iacon, victorious. But, over the centuries, he lost hold of what it was his victory was supposed to mean. At the beginning, in the mines, it was something akin to equality. That was always far-fetched though. No matter how hopeful he was, he could never “fix” Cybertron’s elitist utilitarianist society. There was too much to battle for one mech and his unruly denizens. And now here he sits, transfixed by a dent in his wall he didn’t remember making, guilt rusting away at his spark. 

His shoulders are hunched forward as if his spine is nothing more than a strip of rubber, but the ache in his joints leaves his mind sharp and he basks in the simple pain. The pain of old age, or the pain of remembrance. He knows his crimes, knows them too well, and even as he awaits trial while aboard the Lost Light, the punishment of knowing isn’t enough. Here, his fate is uncertain, hinged on the discovery of the Knights of Cybertron. If they are never found, Megatron will never be punished, never suffer like he ought to. Knowing is one thing, but paying for his actions, his crimes, is another. One that he refuses to die without. After so many years of inflicting, it is only right that he is next in line for inexplicable suffering. 


End file.
